Un surnom pas si surnom que ça
by Akuma Maxwell
Summary: Le chap 7 est *enfin* en ligne. Gomen pour le retard -_-; donc heu... Une fois les explication passé, qu'est-ce que pensé les autres pilotes? (P.S.: ne vous fiez pas au titre du chap7 c'est juste un voyage dans les pensé ^^°)
1. Prologue: Le commencement

Auteur: Akuma Maxwell  
  
Base: Gundam Wing  
  
E-mail: akuma_maxwell@sympatico.ca  
  
Genre: fantaisie, irréel, yaoi, OOC et autres  
  
Disclaimer: Les perso sont pas à moua. Injustice! Je vais en prendre soin, promis. Les noms des autres personnage appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien du seigneur des anneaux.  
  
Un surnom pas si surnom que ça  
  
Prologue  
  
Le commencement  
  
« Au château d'Endorenna, 1405 »  
  
Le prince Duo Maxwell, fils du roi Githoniel et de la reine Galadriel, était l'enfant unique de la lignée du Royaume Endorenna, contré au sud de Eowyn. Le prince allait fêter ses seize ans et devait, pour devenir le roi d'Endorenna et avoir un héritier, marié la jeune princesse, Carnimirië, de la contré Eowyn. C'était un mariage arrangé entre les deux rois et Duo n'était pas d'accord. Le prince croyait aux âmes s?ur et voulait trouver la personne que son c?ur choisirait. Il fit par de son choix au roi, la veille de son départ pour Eowyn.  
  
- Père, je ne veux pas de mariage arrangé avec la princesse, Carnimirië aussi riche soit-elle. Je veux moi-même choisir l'élue de mon c?ur, seul.  
  
- Mon fils, mon cher enfant, je suis navré mais tes noces ont déjà été  
arrangées pour la veille de la pleine lune d'Ered Lithui. Nous ne pouvons  
revenir en arrière. La pleine lune d'Ered Lithui est une lune sacrée et  
nous nous devons de la respecté. Votre mariage a déjà été inscrit et  
gravé dans la grande caverne d'Aglarond. Et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort  
t'emporte avec elle. Tu te dois d'aller te préparé maintenant, mon fils,  
ton départ est prévue pour demain à l'aube si vous voulez être à Eowyn  
avant la pleine lune qui est dans quatre cycles plein [1].  
  
TBC  
  
Reviews please???  
  
_____________________________________  
  
[1] un cycle égal à sept jours. Finalement dans quatre semaines ^^  
  
Duo : c'est loin Eowyn  
  
Akuma : j'sais  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Akuma : pffiou enfin fini!  
  
Duo : c'était pas long  
  
Akuma : normal Duo c'était un PRO-LO-GUE  
  
Duo : oui mais pareil c'était pas long  
  
Akuma : ça m'a tout de même pris 45 minutes à le faire :P  
  
Wufeï : on va apparaître quand nous?  
  
Akuma *sourire Shinigami* : t'en fais pas Feï-Feï, tu vas être là au chapitre 4  
  
Wufeï : J'aurai peut-être dû me la fermer  
  
Duo : tu dis rien Q-man?  
  
Heero : il est trop occupé avec Trowa  
  
Quatre *pivoine* : ô.Ô HEERO!!!  
  
Wufeï : ^^  
  
Trowa *passe un bras autour de la taille à Quatre*: //_-°  
  
Akuma : sont tout mimi tout plein.  
  
Heero + Wufeï: ~_~° .  
  
Duo : hésité pas à envoyé un p'tit mot à l'auteur pour l'encourager *regarde autour* j'veux pas qu'elle se mettre à écrire des Deathfics  
  
Akuma : j't'ai entendu Duo!!! 


	2. 1: Voyage

Auteur: Akuma Maxwell  
  
Base: Gundam Wing  
  
E-mail: akuma_maxwell@sympatico.ca  
  
Genre: Fantaisie, irréel, yaoi, OOC et autres  
  
Disclaimer : les perso sont pas à moa . ( Wufeï : une chance sinon j'sais pas ce qu'elle ferait avec nous. Akuma : ta gueule Wuffy. Wufeï : gnagnagna ) les autres noms sont à J.R.R. Tolkien du seigneur des anneaux  
  
N/A : ne lisez pas les notes durant l'histoire ça brise tout le... suspense mouais, le suspense. Non, n'allez tout simplement pas les lire ^^  
  
Un surnom pas si surnom que ça  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Voyage  
  
« Chambre du prince Duo, 1405 »  
  
Le prince Duo était furieux contre son père. C'est avec colère qu'il prépara son sac à bagage pour le lendemain. Quelqu'un cogna à sa porte et Duo alla ouvrir. Fanuilos, sa nounou depuis qu'il était tout petit, était devant la porte.  
  
-Oui? Demanda durement Duo en retournant à sa valise  
  
-Maître Duo [1], commença Fanuilos, une vieille femme aux cheveux blanc tiré en un chignon serré et aux yeux bleus pâle, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?  
  
-... [2]  
  
-Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire Maître Duo.  
  
-...  
  
-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse Maître Duo?  
  
-...  
  
-Je vous promets que je vais tout faire pour vous aider, Maître Duo  
  
-...  
  
Duo soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Fanuilos alla chercher une brosse à la salle de bain et alla s'asseoir au coté de Duo. Elle défi la natte du jeune homme et commença à les brosser.  
  
-Vos cheveux ont bien poussé depuis la dernière fois que je les ai brossés.  
  
Les cheveux du prince étaient de couleur châtains et lui arrivaient au niveau des reins. C'était une de ses fiertés [3]. Fanuilos finit de brossé les cheveux du prince et plongea son regard pâle dans celui améthyste de Duo.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il Maître Duo?  
  
-... Je ne me sens pas prêt pour aller à Eowyn  
  
-En avez-vous parlé à votre père?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il veut que vous partiez quand même?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-C'est à cause de la pleine lune d'Ered Lithui?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Y a-t-il autre chose Maître Duo?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Ok. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serai dans mes cartiers.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Dormez bien mon prince.  
  
-Hn. [4]  
  
Fanuilos se leva puis parti. Duo se retrouva seul dans sa chambre perdu dans ses pensées. Il se leva et alla ouvrir l'eau de la douche [5]. Après s'être déshabillé, il entra sous le jet d'eau brûlant.  
  
Le lendemain, le prince Duo, le roi Githoniel, la reine Galadriel et quelques gardes partirent à cheval pour la contré Eowyn. Quatre cycles [6] plus tard, ils étaient tous arrivé à Eowyn.  
  
Le repas s'était bien passé mais la princesse n'était pas là. Duo sorti dehors et admira la beauté du paysage. Des montagnes à perte de vue et le balcon où il était donnait sur la forêt du coté nord du royaume. Il était à environ cent mètres du sol. Une idée traversa son esprit mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la mettre en man?uvre [7],Carnimirië sortit accompagné du roi d'Eowyn et du roi d'Endorenna.  
  
-Mon fils, s'exclama le roi d'Endorenna, voici ta fiancée.  
  
Duo lui jeta un coup d'?il puis lui sourit. Il grimpa sur la clôture du balcon, se mit debout face à son père puis dit d'un ton joyeux :  
  
-Ravi de faire votre connaissance princesse, mais je crains que nous puissions nous parler plus longtemps. Père, votre majesté.  
  
Il leur sourit puis se tourna pour être face aux arbres de la forêt. Il plongea alors dans le vide. On aurait cru que le prince s'envolerait et partirait à l'horizon mais une tache de sang au sol leur démontra que les hommes ne volent pas [8].  
  
TBC  
  
Reviews pelizzzzzze ^-^  
  
[1] Duo : cool j'ai une bonne!  
  
Akuma : ô.Ô  
  
Duo : quoi?  
  
Akuma : y'a quelque chose qui cloche  
Duo : quoi?  
Akuma : faudrait qu'a s'appelle Rashid pis toi Quatre  
Duo : ---°  
Akuma : ^-^  
  
[2] Akuma *au bord de l'exaspération* : qui a dit que Duo était OOC?  
??? : heu moi  
Akuma *fronçant les sourcils* : t'as pas lu ce qui était écrit au  
début?  
??? : heu non  
Akuma *se cognant la tête sur les murs* : Aïeuuuuh! T'avais qu'à  
lire pis rien dire  
??? : est-ce que je peux continuer de lire?  
Akuma : mmghfff  
  
[3] Duo : tout ce qu'il y a de vrai  
Akuma : pfff... pfff... pfff... pfff...  
Duo *lève les yeux au ciel* : quoi encore?  
Akuma : pfff... hein? oh! Je m'imaginais toi avec des cheveux  
comme Trowa ou Heero.  
Duo : ô.Ô  
  
Akuma : pfff... pfff... MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!..... hum... désolé.  
  
[4] Duo : J'veux pas parler la langue Yuyenneuh!!!  
Akuma : pourquoi?  
Duo : veux pas parler la langue Yuyenneuh!!!  
Akuma : pourquoi? Pourquoi?  
Duo : veux pas que la Réléchose me prenne pour lui!!!  
Akuma *sourire hypocrite** empruntant la voix de Réléna* :  
HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Duo : NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[5] Duo : t'es sur qu'y avait déjà des douches en 1405?  
Akuma : ben on va dire qu'y en avait  
Duo : ooooooooook!  
Akuma : ^-^ Hey! Heero!  
Heero : Hn.  
Akuma : décodeur siouplait!  
Heero : quoi?  
Akuma : ... non rien  
Duo : a voulait te demander si... mfff...mfff...mfff...  
  
Heero : o.Ô quoi?  
  
Duo *prend son souffle* : ellevoulaittedemandersituprends  
desdouchesbouillantesougelerpissituvoulaislesprendreavec  
moipourlaficssitoplait?????  
Heero : -.-°  
Akuma : dans tes rêves Dudule  
  
Duo: ;_; snif! ô.Ô Dudule?  
  
Akuma : bah.  
  
[6] Akuma : vous vous rappelez.  
Duo : oh oui je me rappel!  
Akuma : vous vous rappelez.  
Duo : oh oui je me rappel!  
Akuma : -.-° vous vous rappelez.  
Duo : oh oui je me rappel!  
Akuma : ( vous vous rappelez.  
Duo : oh oui je me rappel!  
Akuma : DUO LA FERMEUH!!!  
Duo : oki je me la ferme  
  
Akuma : vous vous rappelez que un cycle = à une semaine?  
  
[7] Akuma : Ça se dit s'te phrase là?  
Duo : Hey Aku-chan on dirait que t'écris moins bien  
Akuma : ah bon? Désolé j'vais écrire mieux alors ^_^  
  
[8] Akuma : Non c'est pas fini! Pis oui j'ai pris c't'idée la dans une  
autre fic.  
  
Duo : je...suis...mort...  
  
(silence)  
  
Duo : je...suis...mort...  
  
(silence)  
  
Duo : je...su...  
  
Wufeï : HOURA!!! IL EST MORT!!! IL EST MORT!!! MAXWELL EST MORT!!! HOURA!!!  
  
Tous *sauf Wufeï* : ô.Ô  
  
Wufeï : IL EST MORT!!! IL EST MO... quoi?  
  
Sally : heu Wufeï, tu peux venir avec moi steplait?  
  
Wufeï *rouge pivoine* : heu... oui  
  
(Wuffy + Sally sont partis)  
  
Akuma : c'est quoi ya Wu?  
  
Quatre : avec mon empathie, je sens qu'il est trèèèèèèèès content à cause de la mort de Duo.  
  
Heero : pas besoin d'empathie pour le savoir  
  
Duo: ô.Ô Heero?  
  
Heero : Hn?  
  
Duo *met sa main sur le front d'Heero* : t'es malade?  
  
Heero : Duo no baka!  
  
Tous : pffiou!  
  
Trowa : vous pensez qu'ils font quoi?  
  
Duo : ô.Ô *sourire qui présage rien de bon* Trotro t'es qu'un pervers  
  
Trowa *pivoine* : #//.-# ...  
  
Duo : mais je parie que Q-man aime ça.  
  
Quatre *se cachant sous le pull de Trowa* : Duuuuuuooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Akuma : bon pour ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, c'est pas fini ça ne fait que commencer ^-^ envoyer-moi des reviews pour avoir la suite  
  
Tous : à la prochaineeeeeeeeeuh!!! ( Akuma : oui oui même Trowa et Heero.  
Trowa & Heero : Akumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ) 


	3. 2: Mort

Auteur: Akuma Maxwell  
  
Base: Gundam Wing  
  
E-mail: akuma_maxwell@sympatico.ca  
  
Genre : Fantaisie, irréel, yaoi, OOC et autres  
  
Disclaimer : les perso sont pas à moi ( Akuma : NON Wufeï tu te la ferme! Wufeï : ... ) les autres nom sont à moua pis quelques-uns à J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Un surnom pas si surnom que ça  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Mort  
  
Duo sauta au bas du balcon. Il se sentait planer, planer, planer et toucher le sol. La douleur fut horrible mais ensuite, il se sentit flotter. Tout devint noir puis une lumière rouge sang l'éclaira.  
  
-Bonjour Duo Maxwell, fit la lumière ou plutôt l'être qui se dessina de la lumière.  
  
-...  
  
-Je te savais plus bavard mon cher, continua l'être.  
  
Maintenant devant Duo, l'être semblait être un dieu. Tout de noir vêtu, ses longs cheveux rouge cascadent dans son dos et ses yeux rouge pailleté de noir étaient accompagnés d'une grande paire d'aile noir replié dans son dos. Un magnifique sabre noir était accroché à sa ceinture de cuir. L'être ailé lui fit un sourire qui dévoila deux canines blanches d'environ trois centimètres chacune et semblait *très* aiguisé. Il semblait avoir une fine musculature. Il avait deux pommettes saillante, des lèvres fine maintenant étiré en un magnifique sourire quoique un peu démoniaque [1].  
  
-Je me présente, je suis Shinigami. Le dieu [2] de la mort.  
  
-Heu. enchanté?  
  
-Moi aussi. Je suis ici pour les personnes qui se sont suicidé. Toi.  
  
-Heu... oui?  
  
-Cela va maintenant faire mille six cent cinq ans que je suis le dieu de la mort et je cherche, depuis cinq ans, un remplaçant.  
  
-...  
  
-Je vais t'expliquer. À chaque mille six cent ans, le dieu de la mort doit trouver et choisir une personne pour le remplacer.  
  
-Heu. ça, ça veut dire que tu. que vous m'avez choisis moi?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-...  
  
-Ça te dérange?  
  
-Non pas vraiment.  
  
-Bien. Suis-moi. Je vais t'emmener au Royaume.  
  
Shinigami lui prix la main et une lueur bleuté contrasta avec la lumière rouge sang.  
  
-Nous y voilà.  
  
Le palais où ils avaient atterri était immense. Il semblait entièrement fait de marbre noir et lisse.  
  
-Wow!  
  
Shinigami le traîna jusqu'à une pièce où trônaient deux sofas rouges.  
  
-Assieds-toi.  
  
Duo s'exécuta.  
  
-Bon je vais commencer les explications. Je suis Shinigami, mais appel moi Solo c'était mon nom d'avant, parce que, comme toi, je me suis suicidé parce que je ne voulais pas épouser la princesse qui m'était promise pour mes seize ans. Le Shinigami avant moi se nommais Trio [3]. Ensuite, pour choisir qui sera le prochain Shinigami après toi, tu devras descendre sur terre cent quatre vingt quinze ans avant que ça fasse mille six cent ans pour choisir la bonne personne. Si tu ne l'as trouve pas après les cent quatre vingt quinze ans tu reviens ici et tu continus à chercher jusqu'à ce que tu trouves [4].  
  
-... heu... ok.  
  
-Ce soir, je vais venir te chercher pour la cérémonie.  
  
-Hein!?  
  
-Oui bien sur. La cérémonie comporte le costume noir, semblable au mien, et pour tes ailes.  
  
-Quoi!? Je vais avoir des... ailes?  
  
-Oui. Il va falloir les faire sortirent de ton dos ce soir avec les incantations.  
  
-Ok...  
  
-Tu peux aller visiter.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Duo se leva et prix congé de Solo. Il partit dans les couloirs sans fond du palais. Après s'être perdu quinze fois [5], Solo vint le chercher pour aller dans la salle d'incantation.  
  
[1] Duo *bave bave bave* : ... WOW!!!  
Akuma : je l'ai dessiné enfin presque ^^°  
  
[2] Duo : tu parles d'un dieu  
Akuma : regarde ''pas'' derrière toi...  
Duo : pourquoi? *se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un Heero  
furax* oups! Heu.... Salut Hee-chan!  
Heero: GRRR.  
Duo: ô_Ô oh! L'es jaloux le Hee-chan!  
Heero *pivoine* : heu... nan nan!  
Duo : ^___________^ jaloux jaloux jaloux jaloux jaloux jaloux  
jaloux jaloux jaloux jaloux jaloux jaloux jaloux jaloux jalouuuuux!!!  
  
[3] Akuma : ben quoi? Solo, Duo, Trio. ^^  
Duo : -_-°°°°°  
  
[4] Akuma : pas trop perdu?  
Duo : j'ai mal à la tête  
  
[5] Duo : tu me fais passer pour un baka la!  
Wufeï : parce que t'en es pas un p't'être?  
Duo : t'es missant Wuffy!  
Wufeï : WUFEÏ MAXWELL W-U-F-E-Ï!!!  
  
Akuma : oui je sais sont pas long mes chapitres  
  
Duo : je vais avoir des ailes?  
  
Akuma : t'as pas lu la fic ou quoi?  
  
Duo : oui j'l'ai lu  
  
Wufeï : baka natté  
  
Heero : Hey Wufeï, est réservé cette réplique la!  
  
Wufeï : .  
  
Quatre : Trowaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Trowa : ..........!!!  
  
Duo + Wufeï + Heero + Akuma : ô.Ô  
  
Duo : Quat-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!  
  
Quatre : hummmm... quoi?  
  
Duo : què tu fais?  
  
Quatre + Trowa *plus pivoine que pivoine* : ......  
  
Duo : Niak! Niak! Niak!  
  
Akuma : un p'tit mail plizzzzzzzzzzzze!!! Me faut 5 reviews pour la suiteuh! Un autre k-do pour ceux qui m'envoie des mail ^^ 


	4. 3: Nouveau Shinigami

Auteur : Akuma Maxwell  
  
Base: Gundam Wing  
  
E-mail: akuma_maxwell@sympatico.ca  
  
Genre : fantaisie, irréel, yaoi, OOC et autres  
  
Disclaimer : les perso sont à moua... Wufeï : pas possible j'te crois pas  
Akuma : ben oui regarde g  
même le papier de  
  
permission  
Quatre : heu Akuma...  
Akuma : oui Q-chan?  
Heero : c'est une facture  
Duo : facture de quoi? de quoi?  
Trowa : Mac Do  
Duo : Missante Akuma! T'aurais  
pu m'emmener!  
Akuma : nan voulais pas que tu  
te fasse voler.  
Wufeï : Houra!!! On est pas à  
elle!!!  
  
N/A : j'ai comme l'impression que Wufeï ne m'aime pas trop trop.  
  
Un surnom pas si surnom que ça  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Nouveau Shinigami  
  
Rendu dans la salle d'incantation, plusieurs personnes se jetèrent[1] presque sur Duo pour prendre ses mesures, sa taille, la longueur de ses cheveux et même ses vêtements. Après que les personnes l'aient déshabillé, elles l'envoyèrent dans un bain d'eau chaude. Une vieille femme vint le savonner et lui laver les cheveux.  
  
Une fois propre, la vieille femme le fit sécher et s'occupa de lui peigner les cheveux. Elle les attacha en une couette haute. Duo haussa les épaules et se concentra sur un point quelconque sur le mur. Au bout d'une demi- heure, Duo fut transporté dans la salle adjacente.  
  
Une fois rendu devant Solo, Duo se permit de regarder la salle. Elle était immense, fait de marbre noir. Des colonnes d'un mètre de diamètre longeaient les murs. Ces derniers étaient ornés de différents signes et dessins de tout genre. Solo le mena aux escaliers au centre de la pièce. Duo monta les trois marches et s'installa au centre du cercle tracer sur le sol. Des bougies noires avaient été déposées tout le contour du cercle, la seule source de lumière. Solo vint se placer derrière lui. Il posa ses mains sous ses omoplates nues. L'habit qu'il portait était en fait une toge qui dégageait la moitié du dos[2]. Solo commença une incantation et après un moment de douleur insupportable, Duo sentit nettement se faire transpercer les omoplates par quelque chose de pointu et d'extrêmement rigide. Il ferma les yeux du à la douleur et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, se fut pour fixé une membrane noire et lisse, légèrement rougeâtre sur le bout. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et leva la main pour toucher la membrane. Une autre main apparue dans son champ de vision et elle écarta légèrement l'aile pour pouvoir fixé Duo dans les yeux.  
  
Solo lui fit un immense sourire et lui tendit la main. Duo la prit et se releva. Il perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver lamentablement sur le dos, les bras en croix[3]. Solo se pencha sur lui et ricana en lui retendant sa main.  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, marmonna Duo en s'appuyant sur  
l'épaule de Solo.  
  
-Il ne reste qu'une seule autre chose à faire, s'exclama joyeusement Solo  
en passant son bras autour des épaules de Duo pour l'aider à marcher.  
  
-Comme quoi?  
  
-T'apprendre à voler.  
  
Duo s'étouffa et se mit à tousser devant le rire cristallin de Solo.  
  
-'vois pas *tousse tousse* s'qui a de drôle *tousse tousse*  
  
-Je sais, je sais. Mais il va tout de même falloir que tu apprennes à  
voler.  
  
-Oui et comment tu veux que je vole avec ça?  
  
Duo pointa ses ailes qui pendaient lamentablement au sol, se laissant traîner derrière Duo qui marchait avec l'aide de Solo.  
  
-Les tiennent sont toute droite dans ton dos et les miennes ben.  
  
-Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!! Hum excuse-moi, mais il va falloir que  
tu commences par pouvoir les maintenir dans ton dos comme un simple  
réflexe. Essaye.  
  
Duo lâcha Solo et essaya de garder son équilibre. Une fois cela réussit, il monta tant bien que mal ses ailes dans son dos. Il fit un pas en avant et ses ailes se déplièrent pour revenir pendre au sol. Au bout d'une dizaine d'essaie, il était capable de marcher sans trop fixer son attention au niveau de ses omoplates.  
  
-Bien, s'exclama Solo, maintenant essaye de les ouvrir et de les plié.  
Lentement au début et ensuite le plus vite que tu peux.  
  
Duo ouvrit lentement ses ailes et resta bouche bée devant leur grandeur. Elle montait à un mètre au-dessus de lui et sur le bout des *doigts* des ailes, il y avait chacune petite corne blanche avec leur bout extrêmement pointu rouge sang. Duo les plia un peu et les réouvrit. Il les fit aller d'avant en arrière lentement puis plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y habituait. Il donna un dernier coup d'aile et il quitta le sol de trente centimètres. Sur le coup de la surprise, il réouvrit grand ses ailes sans les refermer et s'écrasa piteusement au sol[4]. Solo éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait son *élève*.  
  
Après s'être remit debout, Duo suivit Solo au dehors du château. Le ciel était de couleur rouge écarlate et le soleil noir brillait de mille feux ce qui donnait un aspect assez effrayant au parc ou ils étaient.  
  
Solo apprit à Duo les règles essentielles du vol et après que Duo les ait mémorisées, il tenta sa chance. Il ouvrit ses ailes et d'un seul battement, il s'éleva du sol. Il monta en direction du ciel et Solo vint le rejoindre. Ils volèrent quelques minutes et Solo alla se poser. Duo resta suspendu dans les airs en battant des ailes sur place, une expression horrifié sur le visage.  
  
-Vite Duo, il te reste deux choses encore à apprendre!!!  
  
Duo hocha la tête et descendit lentement au sol. Cependant, avec sa chance habituelle, le vent se leva et l'envoya manger le sol, deux mètres sous lui[5]. Solo vint l'aider et ils repartirent au château accompagner d'un rire cristallin suivit d'un autre.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle ou plusieurs sortes d'armes avaient été déposées.  
  
-Choisis l'arme que tu veux et je vais t'apprendre à la manier.  
  
Duo laissa son regard errer sur les sabres, épées, couteaux et autres armes tranchantes. Mais une arme attira son attention et il alla la prendre. Revenant avec une magnifique faux noire à lame tranchante qui reflétait la lumière de la salle[6], Duo esquissa un sourire.  
  
Au bout de quatre heures, Duo savait parfaitement manier sa faux. Solo lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait toujours l'avoir avec lui, il lui montra son sabre noir accroché à sa ceinture.  
  
Après une semaine d'entraînement de vol, de maniabilité de sa faux, d'étude sur les règlements du château et tout et tout, Duo était enfin près pour l'initiation en temps que nouveau Shinigami. Solo le mena jusqu'à la chapelle du petit village démoniaque. Des centaines de démons de toutes sortes étaient réunit là-bas.  
  
Solo le présenta aux gens du village qui l'acceptèrent avec joie et bonne humeur.  
  
De retour au château, Solo prépara ses affaires pour quitter son palais et, lorsqu'il eut terminé, alla voir Duo qu'il retrouva sous la fontaine du parc. Déposant ses valises, Solo vint se placer au coté de son ami sur le banc.  
  
-Duo, je dois partir maintenant.  
  
-Oui je sais et je suis heureux que tu puisses enfin te reposer,  
s'exclama sincèrement Duo avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que se soient, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler  
avec ce que tu devras boire, fit Solo en lui tendant un petit paquet.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Solo lui fit un magnifique sourire et se volatilisa en même temps que ses valises. Duo fixa un moment la fontaine avant d'ouvrir le petit paquet. Une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge, qui devait être du sang, avait été soigneusement déposée dans le fond d'une petite boîte. Sans hésiter, Duo avala d'un coup le sang qu'elle contenait.  
  
/re-bonjour Duo/  
  
/So...Solo?/  
  
/non le pape/  
  
/mais.../  
  
/télépathie mon petit/  
  
/suis pas petit/  
  
/je te crois, Crevette[7]/  
  
/GRRRR/  
  
/je te laisse, je dois être normal pour la conférence d'activation de je ne sais pas quoi pour accéder au je ne sais plus trop quoi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Salut Crevette/  
  
/salut Solo/  
  
Duo n'en revenait pas. Son ami et lui pouvait parler par télépathie[8].  
  
-Wow! Trop classe!  
  
[1] non pas comme ça bande de pervers  
  
[2] l'habit de Duo  
  
[3] Duo : j'ai l'air d'un idiot  
Akuma : je sais (  
  
[4] Duo: j'ai encore vraiment l'air d'un idiot  
Akuma : c'est fait exprès (  
  
[5] Duo: j'en ai marre de faire le fou j'suis tout de même pas un idiot  
Wufeï : j'en suis pas si sur  
Akuma : t'en fait pas Duo, c'est juste une fic... tiens je pense que je  
vais en faire une centré sur Wufeï  
Wufeï : heu... oups?  
  
[6] Duo : OUAIS!!!  
Akuma : pour me faire pardonner.  
Duo : merci merci merci merci!!! T'es pardonner!!!!  
Akuma : ATTENTION! LE. trop tard......#  
  
Akuma: bref. dans le prochain chapitre!  
  
Wufeï : comment tu sais qu'on va apparaître dans tel chapitre et ce qui va arriver  
dans l'autre?  
  
Akuma : question stupide Feï, ils sont tous écrient d'avance, ça fait moins de travail  
si j'suis en retard ^^  
  
Wufeï : Onna!  
  
Heero : Akuma a raison Wufeï.  
  
Duo : dit Hee-chan, est-ce que Akuma c'est japonais ou chinois?  
  
Heero : japonais  
  
Duo : ça veut dire quoi dit?  
  
Heero : petit diable  
  
Wufeï : son nom va avec sa personnalité!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa : //.-°  
  
Akuma : j'ai fais un fan art  
  
Duo : ah oui de qui?  
  
Akuma : Trowa  
  
Trowa : //.  
  
Akuma: Grrr. non c'est un fan art de la fic « En queue de poisson » que j'ai trouvé  
sur le site « lapin en peluche » un site super en passant si vous voulez  
l'adresse la voici : (pub! Pub!)  
  
Duo : pourquoi t'as fait un fan art sur Tro et pas sur moua???  
  
Akuma : Trotro est plus facile à faire à cause de ses cheveux  
  
Trowa : //_^  
  
Duo : Montre! Montre! Je veux le voir!  
  
Akuma *passe son dessin à Duo* : si vous voulez le voir allez dans la section fan art  
de ce site, ou sinon demandez-le-moi  
en m'envoyant un p'tit mail et en même temps  
votre avis sur ma fic. Oubliez pas, me faut 5  
reviews pour avoir la suite^^ 


	5. 4: AC 195

Auteur : Akuma  
  
E-mail : akuma_maxwell@sympatico.ca  
  
Genre : beuh... yaoi, ça commence à être un peu plus... heu... G-boysé?  
  
Disclaimer : ben... s'ils étaient à moi, je pense que ça se saurait, ne?  
  
N/A : gomen' pour le retard, makotoni gomen'. J'avais pas d'inspi...  
  
Duo : tiens, te revoilà...  
  
Akuma : ouaip! Et avec plein d'idée en plus!!!  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Un surnom pas si surnom que ça  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
AC 195  
  
Quatre, un arabe blond aux yeux bleu turquoise, s'inquiétait de plus en plus, comme ses camarades, sur le comportement de Duo. Ce dernier semblait de plus en plus distrait si bien que la dernière mission avait été un fiasco. Dieu seul sait comment Duo avait réussi à s'en sortir sans autre chose qu'une simple jambe cassée. Pourtant, DeathScythe avait explosé, emportant avec lui les MS restant. Quatre fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Duo leur cachait quelque chose. Deux bras puissant entourèrent sa taille et il se retourna pour rencontrer la bouche de son petit ami. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant quelques minutes puis se séparèrent à contre c?ur.  
  
-Tu me semble préoccupé ces derniers temps, murmura Trowa [1] dans son  
cou.  
  
-Je sens que Duo nous cache quelque chose, murmura Quatre en se dégageant  
à contre c?ur des bras de son petit [2] ami.  
  
*******  
  
Dans son lit, Duo se lamentait sur son sort [3].  
  
/Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Crevette?/  
  
Duo grogna et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller. La porte s'ouvrit. Duo releva la tête et rencontra, pendant une fraction de seconde, un regard colbat.  
  
Heero ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se mit à pianoter frénétiquement dessus.  
  
Poussant un soupir, Duo sortit de la chambre et alla dans la salle de bain. Enlevant ses vêtements et se glissant sous l'eau chaude, sa conversation avec Solo reprit.  
  
/Solo, je sais plus quoi faire./  
  
/hum?/  
  
/je sais plus ou j'en suis/  
  
/désoler, mais je ne peux pas t'aider la-dessus Crevette/  
  
/m'appel pas comme ça/  
  
/crevette, crevette, crevette, crevette, crevette, crevette, crevette/  
  
/GRRRR./  
  
Un gros « boom » le sortit de ses pensées et, regardant tout autour de lui, cherchant d'où provenait le bruit, Duo sentit que l'eau avait coupé et qu'il ne recevait que de simples petites gouttelettes. Grogna de nouveau, il leva la tête pour rencontrer deux griffes blanches et rouges, suivit de branches noires et le tout assemblé avec une membranes noirs tirant sur le rouge au bout.  
  
-Merdeuh!!!  
  
Repliant ses ailes dans son dos, Duo finit de se savonner et de se rincer les cheveux. Malgré que ses ailes soient repliées, elles dépassaient d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres par-dessus la vitre de la douche [4]. Manque de chance, Quatre décida ce moment pour entrer dans la salle de bain.  
  
*******  
  
Dans le salon, Wufeï et Trowa sursautèrent en entendant un : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! » suraigu suivit d'un autre : « AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! » tout aussi aigu.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un Quatre complètement sous le choc entra en courant dans le salon, cherchant vraisemblablement un moyen de se calmer.  
  
[1] Akuma: ben oui, vous vous attendiez à qui?  
  
[2] Akuma : pas si petit que ça...  
Duo : Aku-chan, arête de nous emmerdé avec tes notes qui n'ont  
aucun rapport.  
Akuma : Peuh!!! Nan! ^^  
  
[3] Akuma : ça change de d'habitude ^^  
Duo : hey!!!  
  
[4] Akuma : vous savez, une douche du genre sur le coin d'un mur, avec des portes coulissantes en vitre brouillée? Duoooooooo! Cette note là, elle a rapport!!!  
  
Akuma : Suis vraiment désolééééééééééééé  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Akuma : navréééééééééééé  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Akuma : je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas long mais je vais me reprendre tout de suite *s'en va écrire le chapitre 5*  
  
Duo :...  
  
Akuma : bah quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo?  
  
Duo : GRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Akuma : ???  
  
Duo: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Akuma: AH! Oui! To be continue!!!  
  
Duo:^________________________________________^ 


	6. 5: Petit problème

Auteur: Akuma  
  
E-mail: akuma_maxwell@sympatico.ca  
  
Genre: yaoi, fantasy, ça devient sérieux, la.  
  
Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi. Ce que la vie peut être injuste parfois. (hey! J'ai fait une rime ^^°)  
  
N/A:  
  
Duo: hello ^^  
  
Akuma: Yo!  
  
Duo: salut!  
  
Akuma: Coucou!  
  
Duo: moshimoshi!  
  
Akuma: Okaeri!  
  
Duo: Allo!  
  
Akuma: bonjour!  
  
Wufeï: vous avez fini?  
  
Akuma+Duo : IYA!!!!!!  
  
Wufeï : -____________-°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Un surnom pas si surnom que ça  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Petit problème  
  
Trowa et Wufeï se regardèrent puis leur regard revinrent vers Quatre qui essayait en vain de se calmer. Heero, alerté par le bruit, descendit dans le salon pour questionner, d'un haussement de sourcil, Trowa qui haussa les épaules.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Winner? Demanda Wufeï.  
  
-Par Allah!!!  
  
-Quatre?  
  
-Hnn?  
  
Quatre, essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, remonta ses jambes contre son torse et prit de grandes respirations. Trowa commençait à s'inquiéter et s'apprêtait à demander des explications à son petit amant quand celui-ci commença seul.  
  
-Ce... ce... c'est Du...Duo... il... il... Allah, il avait de... des...  
des ailes...  
  
Les trois autres restèrent muets devant cet aveu. Comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, Duo descendit dans le salon, une serviette autour des hanches, mais sans ailes. Wufeï se demanda un instant si Quatre n'était pas fou. Ce dernier, se recroquevilla dans son siège, essayant de fuir Duo.  
  
/Merde Solo, je suis dans la merde./  
  
/j'avais vu ça/  
  
/C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule/  
  
-Quatre, je...  
  
Quatre se recroquevilla que plus dans son fauteuil.  
  
/Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde!/  
  
/Calme-toi, ça sert à rien de paniquer. Explique-toi./  
  
/plus facile à dire qu'à faire./  
  
Duo se passa la main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé détaché. Sans prêter attention à Heero qui le regardait avec fascination, Duo alla s'asseoir à coté de Quatre, qui se tassa le plus loin possible.  
  
-Quatre, écoute je...  
  
-Maxwell, ce... ce... c'est vrai ce qu'il dit?  
  
Duo leva les yeux vers Wufeï, puis les passa à Trowa et ensuite à Heero, puis il revint vers Quatre qui le regardait comme s'il était un monstre.  
  
/Ce que je suis, en passant.../  
  
/.../  
  
S'avouant vaincu, Duo baissa la tête et se releva. Il recula de quelques pas et ferma les yeux. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant la pointe de ses griffes percer son dos. Une fois la transformation terminée, Duo rouvrit les yeux pour croiser quatre pairs de yeux qui le fixait. Une apeuré, une incrédule, une calme quoique légèrement étonné et une légèrement stupéfaite [1].  
  
Repliant ses ailes dans son dos, Duo recula encore un peu et baissa la tête.  
  
[1] Akuma: voici l'ordre: Quatre, Wufeï, Trowa, Heero ^^°  
  
Akuma : et voici le cinquième!!!  
  
Duo : mais. et Quatre?  
  
Quatre : ...  
  
Akuma : ben... heu...  
  
Trowa : //.-°  
  
Heero : -*-° (le *, se sont les cheveux d'Hee-chan ^^)  
  
Wufeï : -_-°/ (et le /, c'est le sabre de Feï)  
  
Quatre : ...  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Akuma : ^-^°°°°°°  
  
Quatre : ...  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Quatre : ...  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Tous les autres : ???  
  
Quatre : ...  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Quatre : ..  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Quatre : ...  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Quatre : ...  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Quatre : ...  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Quatre : ...  
  
Duo : ...  
  
Akuma : ....... aaaaaaah oui! To be continue!  
  
Duo+Quatre: ^__________________________________________^ 


	7. 6: Explication

Auteur: Akuma  
  
E-mail: akuma_maxwell@sympatico.ca  
  
Genre: yaoi, fantasy, explication!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufeï. 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5. 1x2 3x4 5x... SALLY!  
  
Wufeï: MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!!  
  
Akuma: DUO! LÂCHE CE CLAVIER MAINTENANT!!!!!  
  
Duo: heu... Joker?!?  
  
Akuma: pfffffffffffffffff... -_-° les perso sont pas à moi...  
  
Les /....../ = dialogue entre Solo et Duo  
  
Un surnom pas si surnom que ça  
  
Chapitre 5 Explications  
  
Heero, Trowa et Wufeï regardaient Duo bouche bée. Trowa tourna son regard vers Quatre, tellement recroquevillé dans son siège que l'on voyait seulement ses cheveux.  
  
Duo, qui avait la tête baissée, se torturait l'esprit pour savoir quelle serait la réaction de ses amis. N'en ayant aucune, il releva un peu la tête pour rencontrer un regard colbat surprit. Wufeï se reprit le premier.  
  
-Maxwell, je... On peut les toucher?  
  
Duo fut déstabilisé par la question de Wufeï. Il releva la tête pour fixé son homologue chinois puis hocha la tête. Le pilote 05 ne se fit pas prier et il se leva. Tendant une main légèrement tremblante, il la posa sur une des nombreuses membranes des ailes de Duo. Ce dernier se crispa sous le contact mais se détendit. Le chinois fit glisser sa main sur la peau noire et lisse. La remontant, il prit entre ses doigts une des petites cornes ornant les doigts des ailes. Tirant légèrement dessus, Wufeï examina avec dextérité le diamètre de la petite corne pour ensuite contourner Duo et tirer l'aile.  
  
Certes, Duo ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cela et le chinois fut projeté sur le mur, sous les regards ahuris des autres pilotes. Quatre releva la tête pour fixer Duo.  
  
-Duo... Par Allah, comment?  
  
-...  
  
-Duo, explication!  
  
Duo soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur le dossier du sofa. S'installant confortablement, il attendit que le pilote de Shenlong fasse de même.  
  
-Pour commencer, je suis née en 1389 du calendrier grégorien [1].  
  
Un silence pesant ponctua ces quelques paroles.  
  
-Et je suis mort en 1405.  
  
Maintenant, ce fut un silence de mort. Chacun digérait lentement ce que venait de leur dire le dieu de la mort.  
  
-Tu es mort? Demanda Heero.  
  
-Bah vi Hee-chan! Tu t'attendais à quoi?  
  
-C'est une nouvelle, Duo Maxwell, dernièrement la personne la plus rempli de vie sur Terre est comment dire, morte?  
  
-Wa! Tro, tu parles?  
  
-Baka!  
  
-Et fière de l'être ^______________^  
  
-Heu... Tu peux continuer?  
  
-Oui bon...comme je le disais, je suis mort en 1405 et un ami à moi est venu me chercher.  
  
/^________________________________^/ /Solo arrête, tu fais finir par me rendre fou.../  
  
-Te chercher? Éclaircis veux-tu?  
  
-Toujours aussi aimable Hee-chan... bon, Solo, dernièrement Shinigami, était venu me chercher pour le royaume des morts et il m'a proposer quelque chose.  
  
-...  
  
-Maxwell, arrête de jouer avec nos nerfs!  
  
-Duo, tu peux continuer s'il te plait?  
  
-...  
  
-... [2]  
  
-^___________________^... Donc, Solo m'avait proposé quelque chose. Il m'avait dit heu... ''Cela va maintenant faire mille six cent cinq ans que je suis le dieu de la mort et je cherche, depuis cinq ans, un remplaçant.'' Et là, il m'a expliqué un tas de truc... et pis ben, me voilà!  
  
-Duo, on dirait que tu as sauté un moment dans ton récits...  
  
-C'est fait exprès ^____^... Il m'a proposé de le remplacer et, d'ou mon surnom, je suis devenu Shinigami!!!  
  
TBC  
  
[1] Je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça...  
  
[2] Trouver qui est qui!!!  
  
Akuma : j'espère que ce chapitre est assez long ;p  
  
Duo : je l'aime bien celui-là  
  
Akuma : merci ^^ je l'ai fait en une demi-heure...  
  
Reviews please... 


	8. 7: Petit voyage

Auteur: Akuma-appel-moi-Akum's-sinon-je-t'égorge-Maxwell  
  
E-mail: akuma_maxwell@sympatico.ca  
  
Genre: yaoi, fantasy, heu... POV d'Heero, Quatre, Trowa. Le POV de Duo est au prochain chapitre ^____^  
  
Disclaimer: Les perso sont pas moi TT___TT  
  
N/A :  
  
Akuma : ^^  
  
Duo : ???  
  
Akuma : Voilà un autre chapitreuh!  
  
Duo : -_-;;  
  
Akuma : Je suis super contente!  
  
Duo : pourquoi donc? *s'attends au pire*  
  
Akuma : l'est super long!!!!! (enfin, je trouve qu'il est long. C'est rare avec moi TT__TT)  
  
********************************  
  
Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir updater plutôt, mais j'avais la flemme d'écrire...  
  
********************************  
  
N/A de dernière minute, les « blablabla » sont les paroles des perso et non les pensées oki?  
  
********************************  
  
Un surnom pas si surnom que ça  
  
Chapitre 6 Petit voyage  
  
POV Heero  
  
Impossible. Duo ne peut pas être... Enfin théoriquement non... Mais on ne peut pas avoir meilleure preuve que ces grandes ailes noires qui ornaient son dos. Elles sont si grandes...  
  
Quand Quatre a dit que Duo avait des ailes, je croyais qu'il devenait fou... Mais, l'impossible, l'irrationnel, est pourtant arrivé.  
  
Je connais les contes et légendes japonaise. J'en lisais en cachette, après mon entraînement avec le professeur J, avant. Je connais toutes les légendes. Celle du Shinigami aussi. Mais, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe, qu'une histoire inventé pour faire peur aux enfants...  
  
Il vient de frappé Wufeï avec son aile gauche. Elles sont fortes. Je demande des explications. Il semble hésité mais il se lance.  
  
-« Duo, explication »!  
  
Il soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur le dossier du sofa. Il s'installa puis attendit que Wufeï le fasse aussi.  
  
-« Pour commencer, je suis née en 1389 du calendrier grégorien.»  
  
Mon dieu. Il...  
  
-« Et je suis mort en 1405. »  
  
Un silence de mort accueil ses paroles... Il doit avoir... 1611 ans environ.  
  
-« Tu es mort? » Je demande.  
  
-« Bah vi Hee-chan! Tu t'attendais à quoi? »  
  
-« C'est une nouvelle, Duo Maxwell, dernièrement la personne la plus rempli de vie sur Terre est comment dire, morte? »  
  
-« Wa! Tro, tu parles? »  
  
-« Baka! »  
  
-« Et fière de l'être ^______________^ »  
  
-« Heu... Tu peux continuer? »  
  
-« Oui bon...comme je le disais, je suis mort en 1405 et un ami à moi est venu me chercher. »  
  
C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas être mort. Comme Trowa l'a si bien dit; Duo Maxwell, un être plein de vie, mort.  
  
-« Te chercher? Éclaircis veux-tu? »  
  
-« Toujours aussi aimable Hee-chan... bon, Solo, dernièrement Shinigami, était venu me chercher pour le royaume des morts et il m'a proposer quelque chose. »  
  
-« ... »  
  
-« Maxwell, arrête de jouer avec nos nerfs! »  
  
-« Duo, tu peux continuer s'il te plait? »  
  
-« .. ».  
  
-« ... »  
  
-« ^___________________^... Donc, Solo m'avait proposé quelque chose. Il m'avait dit heu... ''Cela va maintenant faire mille six cent cinq ans que je suis le dieu de la mort et je cherche, depuis cinq ans, un remplaçant.'' Et là, il m'a expliqué un tas de truc... et pis ben, me voilà! »  
  
-« Duo, on dirait que tu as sauté un moment dans ton récits.. ».  
  
-« C'est fait exprès ^____^... Il m'a proposé de le remplacer et, d'ou mon surnom, je suis devenu Shinigami!!! »  
  
Je m'en doutais. C'était un surnom pas si surnom que ça [1]  
  
***********************************  
  
POV Quatre  
  
Allah, je n'arrive pas à y croire, Duo, le dieu de la mort, ce... c'est impossible! Trowa l'a bien dit; Duo Maxwell, la personne la plus ''vivante'' que je connaisse est morte... C'est bizarre comme sensation.  
  
Je me demande ce que les professeurs diraient s'ils le savaient... Je vais leur demander.  
  
-Nan mais t'es malade Quat-Chan?!?  
  
Je savais bien aussi... Je ne crois pas que Duo apprécierait d'être sur une table d'opération, à se faire disséquer..  
  
Allah... J'ai honte d'avoir réagit comme ça quand je l'ai vue dans la salle de bain...  
  
Flash Back (( c'est pas quelqu'un qui a parlé -_-°)  
  
Je marchait dans les couloir, pour aller dans la cuisine quand j'entendit un gros « boom! » suivit d'un « merdeuh » en provenance de la salle de bain. Intrigué, j'ai prit la direction de la salle d'eau.  
  
Une fois devant la porte, j'ai collé mon oreille dessus. N'entendant rien, j'ai ouvert la porte pour jeter un coup d'?il à l'intérieur. Je suis resté figé quelques secondes. Deux immenses ailes noires et rouges sortaient de la porte de la douche.  
  
L'eau arrêta de coulé et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Duo entièrement nu, mais ce n'est pas cela qui me gêna, non, ce fut les deux ailes qui sortait du dos de mon ami. Je cria, suivit par Duo. Cela aurait pu être risible comme situation. Avec mon empathie, je ressentis la honte, la gêne, la colère et la peur émaner de Duo. Je referma la porte brusquement et je courus jusqu'au salon...  
  
Fin du Flash Back (( idem qu'en haut -__^)  
  
J'espère sincèrement que je n'ai pas blessé Duo avec mon aptitude...  
  
***********************************  
  
POV Trowa  
  
Bien que cela soit difficile à digérer comme nouvelle, je resta impassible, enfin, je fut quelque peut surpris, durant tout le long des explications. J'ouvris seulement la bouche lorsqu'il nous dit qu'il était mort. Les mots que j'avais prononcés étaient sortit tout seul.  
  
Ça fait bizarre tout de même. Je savais au plus profonde de moi-même [2] que Duo nous cachait quelque chose [3]. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je connais les expressions des personnes qui sont secrète. J'ai vécu avec les mercenaires, la plupart avaient des choses à cacher et j'ai appris.  
  
TBC  
  
***********************************  
  
[1] Fallait que je casse ça à quelque part ^^°  
  
[2] Tro est poète maintenant? o.O  
  
[3] Il se la joue empathie lui aussi???  
  
***********************************  
  
Akuma : en une heure, j'ai réussit à pondre ce truc?  
  
Duo : On dirait bien oui...  
  
Heero : ...  
  
Wufeï : GRRRR  
  
Akuma : désolé Fyfy, mais je n'ai pas jugé utile de faire un POV avec toi puisque tu es apparu souvent dans le chapitre d'avant...  
  
Wuwufyfy : C'est pas ça et... *vient de remarqué la manière que son nom est écrit* MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEELL LÂCHE CE CLAVIER TOUT DE SUITE!!!!!!!  
  
Akuma+Duo : *angel smile*  
  
Heero: S'il vous plait, faites quelque chose, ils vont finir par tuer quelqu'un...  
  
Quatre : KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! WUFEÏ! RANGE CE SABRE IMMÉDIATEMENT! T'A FAÏ BLESSER LA TITE SOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIS KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA LA SOURIIIIIIIIIIIIS TROTRO AIDE- MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! (cherchez pas à comprendre c'est un private joke, ne Mikou-chan?)  
  
Reviews please (chibis eyes) 


End file.
